


Almost...

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: This was life. This was love. Raw. Dirty. Broken. Bare. It was fucking love and I was drowning in it. For the first time, I welcomed the rush.





	Almost...

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen some truly amazing Harry/Draco art recently that I wanted to try my hand at drawing something even just a tenth as good as the brilliant artists in this fandom.
> 
> I normally hate drawing people. I normally stink at drawing people. However, I think I may actually have done okay on this.
> 
> Harry doesn't have glasses because, well, those I still stink at drawing.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm super slow to the party, but I just recently signed up for Tumblr and I'm slowly pretending I know what I'm doing there. @[rainsoakedhello](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com) if you are curious at all.


End file.
